A Lesson in Chemistry
by FloatYourBoat21
Summary: When you mix a quiet, bubbly blonde with a quick-witted, fiery Latina... there's bound to be a chemical reaction. This is what happened when Brittany met Santana. AU Brittana, three-shot. Warning: includes Brittany as a student and Santana as her professor ;)
1. The Catalyst

**A Lesson in Chemistry**

As Brittany sits uncomfortably outside of her professor's office, she drums her fingers off of any available surface present in an attempt to calm her nerves. It's a few minutes before her 2 o'clock appointment, which was specifically set by her professor. Brittany didn't ask for this meeting, therefore she has absolutely no idea what it is that her Sociology instructor could want to talk to her about.

But that's not the only reason why Brittany is extremely nervous.

You see… Brittany's professor wasn't just some average, frumpy looking middle-aged woman that devoted her life to her students during the day and spent her nights cuddled up on her couch with her cat, watching _Murder She Wrote_.

Nope.

Brittany's professor was none other than Miss Santana Lopez, a fiery 28 year old Latina that was the very definition of sexy. Standing at 5'5'' with raven hair, mocha-colored eyes, and a killer body, Professor Lopez was by far the hottest teacher at Ohio State University. Oh, and if that wasn't enough… did I mention that she was Brittany's Sexuality and Society teacher?

As Brittany's anxiety continues to build up, the sudden sound of the door in front of her opening snaps her out of her panic-like state.

"Miss Pierce… come on in," Santana casually states as she quickly pops her head out of the door. Once Brittany finds enough strength to stand up, she enters her professor's office. "Have a seat," she says, motioning to couch that sat across from Santana's desk.

As Brittany obliges, she takes a minute to look around. This being the first time she's ever been in Santana's office, she immediately notices that the set up isn't as rigid as most of her other professors. Actually, the room doesn't really read as an office at all, except for the desk and computer that's present. It has a more urban/contemporary look that feels more inviting than your standard metal and wildly uncomfortable furniture.

While Santana takes a seat behind her desk, Brittany looks down and picks at her nails. "Miss Pierce, do you have any idea why I asked you to meet me here today?"

"No ma'am," Brittany responds as she quickly looks up to make eye contact with Santana, only to place her head back down and continue messing with her nails.

"I asked for this meeting because I'm concerned about your grades," Santana states, effectively halting Brittany's movements.

"What's wrong with my grades?" Brittany inquires, still avoiding eye contact with her teacher.

"Well… it's not so much your grades on your homework or on tests," Santana continues. "Your attendance in class has steadily decreased and whenever you are there and I give a pop quiz, you've been doing exponentially worse than usual. What's going on Brittany? Y'know you can talk to me."

Brittany remains silent as she thinks about the best way to respond. Should she make something halfway believable up or finally just tell her professor the truth.

"You have always been an active student in my class since the beginning of the semester, but lately, you've been kind of _off_," Santana says. "I've talked to some of your other professors and they all say what a delight you are to have in their classes, so I guess I'm just wondering why you haven't been you're usual upbeat self when you are in my class?"

As Brittany still sits there without a word leaving her lips, Santana feels herself getting a slightly irritated by the lack of response. It's not often that Santana goes out of her way to help someone else, but in this case, she made a special exception for Brittany. Feeling as if she's not getting through to the younger woman, Santana stands up from her chair, walks around to the front of her desk, and leans against it.

"Look… I know that you could easily make A's in all of your classes without showing up, but in my class… it's physically impossible," Santana starts again. "If you remember from your syllabus, attendance counts for 10% of your grade while participation counts for 15%. If you don't show up for class, then it's kinda hard to get any points for participation."

Brittany can't bring herself to look at Santana. It upsets her to know that she has let Santana down. She never thought in a million years that the Latina would even notice if she didn't show up for class, but apparently she did. Brittany knows that if she doesn't stop messing around, her grade in Professor Lopez's class will suffer and quite possibly cause her to lose something that she's worked so hard on since her collegiate career began.

"I'm not trying to pry here, but if there's something going on in your personal life… there are people that can help," Santana continues. When Brittany shakes her head "no", she continues. "Okay… did something happen in class then, like with one of the other students?"

Brittany's jaw clenches, trying to hold back the emotions that are building up. Upon seeing this, Santana thinks she might be on to something.

"Is that it… something happened in class?" Santana questions. "Did one of the guys say or do something to you? If they did, then let m—"

"It's you, okay!" Brittany yells in response, effectively frightening her instructor and cutting her off. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to yell."

"Me? What did I do Brittany?" Santana asks, feeling very confused at this point. "Whatever it is, I'm sorry."

Feeling as if now the cat's out of the bag, Brittany finally decides to be honest and tell Santana the real reason why she's been avoiding her class like the plague.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Professor Lopez…" Brittany begins. "It's me… I'm the problem."

"I don't understand."

"I stopped coming to class cuz…" Brittany starts to say, but pauses. She takes a deep breath and then tries again. "I stopped coming to class because it was beginning to get extremely difficult… being in the same room with you," she finishes, finally looking into Santana's eyes.

Santana opens her mouth to respond, but realizes that she's not exactly sure what to say. Luckily for her, Brittany has more to get off her chest.

"When I first signed up for your class, I was super excited because I've heard what an amazing teacher you are; not to mention… you're pretty easy on the eyes," Brittany blurts out that last part inadvertently. As Santana bashfully ducks her head down, she continues. "The first day I walked into your class, you literally took my breath away. In high school, I had a hard enough time paying attention in class so I wasn't really sure how I was gonna make it through yours. But as soon as you opened your mouth, I knew I could listen to your voice forever."

As a tiny smile tugs at the corners of Santana's lips, she opts to stop the blonde sitting in front of her. "Brittany…"

"Just let me finish embarrassing myself since it's too late now," Brittany pleads. Once she receives a slight head nod from Santana, she picks up where she left off. "Coming to your class and getting to see you 3 times a week became my new favorite thing. I love how passionate you are about the material you're presenting. I love how passionate you are about teaching. But then…"

"But then what?" Santana inquires, almost getting lost in Brittany's words.

"A lot of the guys in class are egotistical jerks…" Brittany picks back up. "All they do all day is sit in their seats, ignore your lectures, and objectify you. All of them are just so arrogant and think that it's just a matter of time before they get into your pants," she states, anger building up. "And the girls aren't much better, calling you names and implying that you're _easy_. It just got to be too much, listening to all of those assholes disrespecting you like that. I just couldn't do it anymore…"

Santana silently smirks to herself, still trying to remain professional. However, she was delighted to know that Brittany thought so highly of her to the extent that being surrounded by stupid college kids gawking and talking shit about their professor made her this angry.

"It just kills me cuz none of them really see you for the intelligent and incredibly beautiful woman that you are," Brittany continues. "The girls are just jealous and all the guys see is a hot piece of ass that they want to fuck… excuse my language. I see you though… not that you're remotely interested in me; even if you were, we couldn't do anything about it for _obvious _reasons. It just bothers me to hear them talk about you like that."

As Brittany concludes her rant, Santana feels her heart melting. Never in her life had she felt so smitten with someone, let alone one of her students. Sure, the girls talking shit about her doesn't really surprise her. Also, she's used to guys calling her hot and/or sexy and trying to get her in the sack, but hearing Brittany call her beautiful was refreshing… like music to her ears.

Santana would be lying to herself if she said that she hadn't developed a strong liking to the blonde. In fact, like Brittany, Santana often looked forward to her class that Brittany was in, knowing that the atmosphere would be filled with positive energy exuding from the blonde. She knows that as a teacher, she's not supposed to have favorites. Honestly though… Santana just couldn't help it.

"I'm not a violent person, but even I have limitations," Brittany says, breaking Santana away from her inner thoughts. "I stopped coming to class because if I heard one more person make some shitty remark about you… I might've snapped."

"Well… that definitely explains why you've been M.I.A. for a while," Santana finally responds after hearing Brittany's endearing explanation. "But what about all of the pop quizzes? Even before you stopped coming to class, you never did as well on them as your exams or homework."

"Oh, uh…" Brittany says, starting to fumble over her words. As her cheeks start turning a slight shade of pink, debates on whether she should further humiliate herself in front of her favorite professor. As Santana looks back at her, waiting for an answer, Brittany finally gives in. "Sometimes when you give quizzes in class, I lose focus with you standing only a few feet away from me. Looking at you is very distracting for me and often makes me forget about the quiz completely until you ask for us to turn them in," Brittany states, finishing her ramblings as she looks away from her professor.

Santana is at a complete loss for words. To her, Brittany is possibly the sweetest and most honest person she's ever met. If she wasn't a student – _her student, that is_ –, Santana would've probably lost all of her self-control and had her way with Brittany right there in her office.

"Okay… now that I've made a complete fool of myself, I'm gonna leave and wait for my roommate to come home and kick the chair out from under me," Brittany says as she quickly gets up and makes a B-line towards the door.

Before she can make her exit, a soft grasp around her wrist stops her in her tracks. As she looks down, she sees a caramel-colored hand wrapped around her milky-colored wrist. As Brittany's breath hitches in her throat at the sudden contact, Santana removes her hand and whispers a quick _"sorry". _

"Brittany… I greatly appreciate you sticking up for me," Santana starts to say. "However, you have to come back to class if you want any chance of passing with an A. Finals are in a couple of weeks and I would hate for you miss out on graduating with honors because of some _assholes_ in my class."

Brittany lightly chuckles to herself, hearing Santana repeat her words from minutes ago. Although she knew that nothing would ever happen between her and Santana – _and that her reasoning for skipping class was a bit irrational to begin with _–, finally getting all of this off of her chest has been a relief. Now maybe she can get back to focusing on graduation and forgetting about her crush on her professor.

"I'll start coming back to class," Brittany responds softly, "and I'm sorry if anything I said before made you feel uncomfortable."

"You didn't… if anything, I'm _beyond_ flattered by your kind words," Santana honestly states, causing Brittany's face to heat up.

"Oh, okay… t-that's good to k-know," Brittany stutters out, getting lost in the sexy rasp of Santana's voice and their current close quarters.

Before she loses all of her senses, Brittany she places her hand on the doorknob and throws a quick _"see you Monday" _before exiting her professor's office. Santana smiles contently as she watches Brittany leave, armed with brand new insights on her favorite student.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So, what did you guys think? I've been very intrigued by the whole teacher/student aspect in some of the Brittana stories I've been reading lately so I thought I'd give it a shot. This was originally intended to be a one-shot, but it got pretty lengthy so I decided to break it up into 3 parts. Hope you enjoyed it. The next part should be up shortly. I promise that after I'm done with this little story, I will finally work on **You and Me**.

-K

**Disclaimer:** I own **NOTHING!**


	2. An Experiment Mishap

_A few weeks later…_

True to her word, Brittany returned to Santana's class and was present for every lecture up until she took her finals. Anytime one of her classmates would make a crude or snide comment about their professor, Brittany would just look up and catch Santana smiling back at her. The exchange of soft smiles became an occurrence during every class, which neither of the ladies minded. With her attendance and participation back on track, as predicted, Brittany graduated summa cum laude and got accepted into the graduate program at Ohio State. She was beyond thrilled to continue her education so close to home while she worked on building for her future.

A couple of weeks after graduation, Brittany unexpectantly ran into Santana just outside of the parking deck of the college.

"Professor Lopez?"

As Santana halts her movements to find the source of the voice calling out her name, her eyes light up when they land on her favorite former student.

"Brittany!" she exclaims as she stumbles towards the blonde, clearly inebriated by how she has to use the wall to support her. "Congratulations! I didn't get to tell you that the day of graduation," she says as she finally makes it to where Brittany is standing, throwing her arms around the taller girl's neck.

"Uh, thanks..." Brittany states, still trying to make sense of seeing this brilliant woman in such a different state than she's used to. She gets lost for a moment as she intakes the intoxicating scent of honey and vanilla flowing through her nostrils, almost making her knees buckle. "Are you okay, Professor Lopez?"

"Me? Sure, I'm fine..." the raven-haired woman slurs out. "And please... call me Santana. You're not my student anymore so you don't have to be so formal. "

"Okay then, _Santana_... do you need me to call a ride for you?" Brittany asks, feeling very concerned for the woman currently nestled in her arms.

"Nope, I'm just waiting for my girlfriend Quinn," Santana simply replies.

Brittany's heart slightly breaks at hearing those words. _It's not like I had a chance anyways_, she thinks to herself.

"Oh, okay... well perhaps I should get you some coffee and be on my way," Brittany responds, reluctantly pulling away from the gorgeous Latina. "I wouldn't want your girlfriend getting the wrong impression..."

"Huh?" Santana drunkenly replies with her eyebrows scrunched up. Brittany would laugh at the sight if she wasn't so busy feeling sorry for herself. "Oh... you thought that..." she begins to say but has to stop to regain her balance. As she feels the effects of the alcohol from earlier course through her body, she tries to gather herself so that she can form a coherent thought. "Quinn's not my _girlfriend_ girlfriend... she's my best friend and roommate. In fact, you know her... Professor Fabray?"

As Brittany racks her brain to match a face with the name, realization finally hits her and she gives Santana a slight nod in recognition. Brittany was somewhat familiar with Professor Fabray from when she took her Gender and Society class a few semesters ago. Before further conversation ensues, the chorus from Meredith Brooks' song _"I'm a Bitch"_ can be heard, seemingly coming from Santana's clutch purse.

"Speak of the devil," Santana states while answering her phone. "Hey skank, where are you? I'm ready to go."

_I thought she said they were best friends_, Brittany wonders to herself. As she looks up, she can see the look of irritation building on Santana's smokey features.

"Dammit Quinn! I can't believe you're doing this to me again," Santana yells, getting more upset. "So, what the hell am I supposed to do then?"

After a few more exchanges, the phone call ends as Santana mumbles _"bitch"_ under her breath.

"Prof— I mean, _Santana_... is everything okay?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah... that was just my whore of a roommate," she casually states. "She's hooking up with this douche we met at the party. Instead of going back to his place to do God knows what, she's kicking me out of our place for the night so she can have some _privacy_."

"Oh, that's pretty shitty of her," the blonde responds.

"Ah, not really... I've done the same to her before," Santana explains, unknowingly pushing the dagger further into Brittany's heart.

As Brittany awkwardly stands across from the woman she's been head-over-heels for over the past few months, she decides that she's done torturing herself.

"Well, I guess I should get going," Brittany states. "It was nice seeing you again."

As Brittany flashes a tiny smile that doesn't meet her eyes, she doesn't wait for a response as she turns around and makes her way back towards the parking deck. Against her better judgment, Brittany backtracks to check on Santana one last time before she takes off.

"Um, can I give you a lift to a hotel or something?"

"Oh, no... that's not necessary. I'm sure you have better things to do on a Friday night," Santana responds, thankful for the thought.

"Not really... I was just heading back to my apartment to order a pizza and watch horrible slasher films for the rest of the evening," Brittany replies, feeling a slight blush come across her cheeks. "Besides, I'd feel horrible if I left you out here alone and something were to happen to you."

Now it's Santana that feels her cheeks heating up at how protective Brittany is over her. Luckily for her though, her ethnic skin tone hides it.

"That actually sounds pretty awesome. I can't remember the last time I had a chilled night like that or one that didn't involve grading papers," Santana begins, "or kissing people's asses at a fundraiser to get money for the Sociology department… like tonight."

Santana and Brittany exchange a small smile before they both shyly look away.

"Uh…" Brittany starts but then pauses, clearing her throat. "I don't know if this would be completely out of line, but you're more than welcome to join me… if you want."

After taking a few seconds to contemplate her options, Santana finally lands on a decision. "Sure, that sounds like fun," the Latina simply replies.

"Yeah?" Brittany accidentally squeaks out in surprise. "I mean, cool… I'm parked over here," she states, returning back to her normal tone of voice.

Without further words, Santana follows behind Brittany as they make their way to her car. Brittany, being the gentlewoman she is, opens the passenger side door for Santana before hoping into the driver seat and heading towards her apartment.

* * *

Once they arrive at Brittany's apartment, she gives Santana a quick tour and shows her where the bathroom is so that the older woman can freshen up. As Brittany is about to walk towards the kitchen to order the pizza, she is surprised when Santana asks if she can borrow some of her clothes – seeing that the red 4 inch stiletto heels and skin-tight black dress that makes her boobs look delicious were not very comfortable. Brittany obliges and tries her best not to faint when Santana asks her to unzip the back of her dress.

After a few minutes pass, Santana emerges out of the bathroom, dressed in gray sweatpants that say "McKinley Titans" on them and a red Ohio State t-shirt. Brittany had always thought that Santana looked beautiful and extremely attractive in all of the pencil skirts and _almost _revealing blouses that she normally sports in class, but seeing her now dressed in her very own sweats… _unbelievable_.

"Brittany, you okay?" Santana asks as she places her clothes down and has a seat on the couch.

"Yeah, sorry… the pizza should be here in like 15 minutes," Brittany quickly responds, breaking away from the wildly vivid dreams she's had before of Santana being her girlfriend and wearing her clothes after spending the night. "So, what do you wanna watch?"

"Hmm… how about _Scream_?" Santana suggests. Once she gets a head nod from the taller girl, Brittany takes the DVD and pops it into the player. As the menu loads, Santana takes this opportunity to get to know her former student a little better. "So, I forgot to ask what you were doing on campus to begin with. Usually when people graduate, they get as far away from school as possible."

"Yeah, that's usually the case," Brittany responds, sharing a laugh with the Latina. "I was just buying the rest of my books. I start grad school on Monday."

"Oh, wow… I didn't know. Congrats Brittany!" Santana states proudly. "What are you planning on doing once you're done with school?"

"I wanna be a social worker, specifically working with law enforcement," Brittany replies. "That's why I took so many Sociology and Psychology courses."

"Wow, that's really noble Britt," Santana compliments, unaware of the cute nickname that she gave her former student.

Brittany notices it though and is on the way to turning beet red when she's saved by the bell. "Oh, that must be the pizza!" Brittany says a little too excitedly while jumping off of the couch to answer the door.

Once she pays the delivery guy, she grabs a few plates and a couple of drinks to bring into the living room where Santana is waiting. As the movie begins, the girls dig into their food and just enjoy being in each other's company.

After the girls stuff their faces with pizza, they settle down on opposite ends of the couch. However, as the movie progresses, Santana seems to get closer and closer to Brittany's side, especially whenever she uses the blonde's shoulder to hide her face whenever the guy in the creepy mask claims his next victim. Brittany doesn't mind though… not at all. The only thing that concerns her is the rate at which her heart beats whenever Santana gets that close to her. She's not sure if the Latina can tell exactly what it is she's doing to her, but she tries not to fret on that, especially since Santana is the one that continues to get closer to Brittany.

* * *

About halfway into _Scream 2, _Santana is fast asleep. As her head lies in Brittany's lap, the blonde thinks of how she can maneuver herself off of the couch without waking up Santana. Once Brittany manages to remove herself from the couch, she goes to her room and puts new sheets onto her bed. She also puts a bottle of water and a few aspirins on the nightstand before going back into the living room to gather the sleeping professor. Seeing the odd position that Santana's body is now in, Brittany lifts the Latina off of the couch and puts her over her shoulder like a lumberjack. She then makes the trek down the hallway to her bedroom.

As Brittany gently lowers Santana's lifeless body onto her bed, she feels the Latina begin to stir. Just as she's about to pull away and tuck the shorter girl in, she feels Santana's hands wrap loosely around her neck.

"Hey…" Santana softly whispers.

"Hi…" Brittany answers back, keeping her voice low as well.

"Where am I?"

"I figured you'd probably avoid getting a crick in your neck if you just slept on my bed," Brittany responds. "And don't worry… I put new sheets on the bed."

As Brittany hears the light chuckle emit from the woman below her, it warms her heart to see Santana in this light.

"Thanks for letting me crash here," Santana replies sincerely.

"No problem," Brittany responds. "Get some rest."

As Brittany attempts to lift herself up so that she can give the Latina some privacy, Santana's arms wrap tighter around her neck.

"Wait, where are you going?" Santana whines. "You're not gonna stay here and keep me company."

"No, I was gonna go crash in my roommate's room since he's gone for the night."

"But… what if I don't want you to?" Santana questions.

Before Brittany has a chance to respond, she feels Santana's lips pressed against hers. The kiss is wet and sloppy from Santana trying her best to shove her tongue down Brittany's throat. The kiss is rushed and forced. The kiss is nothing like the ones Brittany had so vividly imagined in her mind before. Instead of feeling elated and possibly turned on, Brittany feels confused. As the bitter taste of rum coats her mouth, Brittany lifts up her hand to break the grip that Santana had around her neck before pulling away from the Latina, thus breaking their kiss.

"W-what's wrong?" Santana asks, feeling very confused. "I thought this is what you wanted? I thought you wanted _me_?"

"What?! I mean, I do… but you're drunk," Brittany hesitates as she tries to make sense of the events that just took place. "I _do_ want you Santana… but not like _this_."

"C'mon Britt… why else would you bring me here?" Santana states rhetorically, now sitting up in the bed. "I mean, I'm already in your bed," she says seductively.

"Is that why you think I brought you here… just to fuck you?" Brittany replies incredulously, feeling very offended at this point. She also feels very agitated too. "I brought you here to take care of you, not to take advantage of you. God… is that what you really think of me?"

Of all of the emotions that Brittany thought she would feel if she was ever in this position with the object of her affection, feeling _used_ wasn't one of them.

"Brittany, I'm—"

"You know what, save it," Brittany states, cutting off the Latina's apology. "Just go to sleep, _Professor Lopez_. There's some water and aspirin on the table," Brittany concludes, her voice completely void of emotion now.

As Brittany exits the room, closing the door behind her, Santana feels like a complete asshole. Sure, she's been known to be a bitch to several people on a daily basis, but Brittany was never supposed to be one of those people.

Sitting there alone in Brittany's bed, Santana thinks back to the first day she met the bubbly blonde. Usually, talking about sex or sexual identity can be very uncomfortable for some students, but not for Brittany. As a warm-up exercise to get a feel for her new students, Santana asked everyone to get out a scrap piece of paper and write down what sexual orientation they classified themselves as. After everyone was done and the scraps of paper were collected, Santana kept a tally on the white board. As expected, the "Straight" category had the majority of the marks.

As Santana made it towards the last of the pieces of paper, she was pleasantly surprised when she read one particular response. _"Labels are for cans of soup... __**not **__people. I like who I like… what's wrong with that?"_ Santana read out loud to her class as a smirk tugged at the corners of her lips. Remembering that all of these answers were supposed to be anonymous, she stole a quick glance at the beautiful blue-eyed blonde sitting in the front row as she read "Brittany Pierce" at the bottom of the piece of paper. She knew then that this semester would be interesting with Miss Pierce in it.

_Why would I ever think that Brittany could be like that_, Santana curses herself. _God, I'm such a fucking idiot!_

As Santana debates on whether she should get out of bed and go apologize to Brittany, she decides not to, thinking that the blonde is probably really hurt and needs her space. Plus, there's still a lot of alcohol in Santana's system – _probably part of the reason why she acted like a horny asshole in the first place_ – and she definitely wants to be 100% sober whenever she does apologize to Brittany. For now, Santana just lies back down and thinks about how to make this up to Brittany until sleep finally takes her. In the room next door, Brittany lies awake, wondering how she could've been so wrong about the Latina.

* * *

As the next morning comes, Santana wakes up with a massive headache. She quietly curses herself for forgetting to take the aspirin before she fell asleep. As Santana shuffles out of the room and into the kitchen in search of coffee, she's startled when she hears the front door jiggle. Grabbing the empty pot that was resting on the stove, he raises it above her head as the front door swings open, revealing a fairly muscular, surfer-type looking dude.

"Who the fuck is you?!" Santana demands, gripping the handle of the pot tighter in her grasp.

"I live here… who the fuck are _you_?" the blonde boy spits back in response, nearly wetting his pants as he clutches his hand over his heart. "Wait… _Professor Lopez_?"

As Santana squints her eyes, she lowers the pot as she recognizes the man in front of her. "_Mr. Evans_?"

Before he can reply, Brittany comes busting out of her roommates' room, having heard the loud ruckus outside.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Brittany yells out. "Oh, Sam… you're home."

"Uh, yeah… you mind telling _me_ what's going on here?" Sam questions.

"Professor Lopez got hammered last night and I happened to run into her while I was on campus," Brittany begins. "Long story short, she needed a place to crash, so I let her stay here. I slept in your room."

"Oh, okay… cool," Sam states nonchalantly while passing by the shocked expression on Santana's face while he makes his way to his room and shuts the door.

"Wait… that's it?" Santana ponders. "No third degree or anything?"

"No… I have no reason to lie or make up some silly excuse," Brittany responds in a monotone voice.

Santana takes the hint and doesn't ask any further questions about the weird interaction that had just taken place. Besides, it's not like it's really any of her business. It's not like Brittany is her girlfriend or something. Santana just sighs to herself as memories of her terribly uncalled for behavior floods through her mind.

"Do you need me to call a cab for you?" Brittany asks, breaking Santana away from her thoughts. "Or I could give you a ride… unless you have a weird thing about students knowing where you live."

"No… I don't mind," Santana responds. "I mean, I don't mind _you_ knowing where I live."

"Okay, I'm gonna go get ready then," Brittany replies coldly. "You can keep the clothes or whatever."

As Brittany disappears into her room, Santana kicks herself for being so stupid to clump Brittany into the category of _every other person_ that has ever tried to get into her pants. She knows Brittany isn't like that… far from it. She always had her suspicions that Brittany was different, but what really confirmed it was that day Brittany was in her office and basically told her – _in so many words_ – that she had a crush on her and she couldn't stand that way the other students viewed her as a piece of meat. This caring nature of Brittany's was only re-affirmed last night when she wanted to make sure that Santana was somewhere safe – _given her drunken state_ – and the fact that she _totally_ could've had her way with the woman she's been dreaming about for months now, but didn't.

Santana can only be mad at herself though for assuming the worse about people. And now here she stands, in the middle of the kitchen in Brittany's apartment, wondering how she screwed this up so bad.

"Are you ready to go?" Brittany asks as she reappears into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Santana replies back, wishing the bubbly tone of Brittany's voice would come back to bring life into the now desolate room.

* * *

The 15 minute drive to Santana's house is eerily quiet. Brittany doesn't really have a whole lot to say to the Latina and she's definitely not in the mood to hear any excuses Santana may have to offer to explain her behavior. Santana wants to say so much to Brittany, but doesn't know exactly where to start. All she feels right now is disappointment in herself.

As Brittany pulls up in front of Santana's house, Santana looks over at the blonde, hoping that she will look back at her in return. But she doesn't. Santana studies her features for a moment, noticing that the smile that's usually present is nowhere to be found. Again… Santana can only be mad at herself, knowing that she is the cause of Brittany's sadness.

"Thank you for everything, Brittany…" Santana states sincerely. "I really do appreciate it."

Brittany doesn't verbally respond. Instead, she just lightly nods her head to somewhat acknowledge Santana. Feeling as if that's as close to a response that she's gonna get from the blonde, Santana takes this as her opportunity to say her peace.

"Brittany, about last night…" Santana starts off, "I'm so—"

"Y'know what, just stop… please," Brittany finally says. "I really don't want to talk about this now, maybe ever…"

Santana decides to respect Brittany's wishes and stops any further words from leaving her mouth. As she shoots a sad smile towards the blonde's direction, Santana places her hand on the handle to open the door. As she's halfway out of the door, she hears Brittany say one last thing.

"I thought… I just thought you were different," Brittany solemnly says. "I guess I was wrong…"

Santana opens her mouth to respond back, but can't. She wants to defend herself and her actions from last night, but she's too stunned. She let Brittany down… this wonderful, spunky co-ed that thought so highly of her. Instead, Santana just accepts her words and exits Brittany's car. As she sees Brittany drive off without hesitation, she slowly walks up the sad beaten path of her driveway until she enters her house.

"Damn Lopez, you look like hell," Quinn says, greeting her roommate with a cup of coffee in hand. "What happened to you last night?"

"I really fucked up, Q…" Santana honestly replies.

"Oh, shit… what did you do?"

For the next few hours, Santana candidly speaks about every single interaction she has ever had with Brittany. She tells Quinn about her first day meeting her and how bummed she was when Brittany stopped coming to class. She tells her about how Brittany inadvertently told her about her crush while explaining how upset the other students made her by talking about Santana in a disrespectful matter. Santana then tells Quinn about how Brittany took care of her last night when she found her in her inebriated state and how she screwed everything up by throwing herself at Brittany. She also told her how much it stung when Brittany went back to calling her _Professor Lopez_ again, especially after they had bonded and gotten to know each a little better.

After Santana finishes giving Quinn the cliff-notes version of her relationship with Brittany, she's surprised that the other blonde in her life doesn't seemed to be upset with her for coming onto a student... well, former student. She doesn't even seem upset that Santana never mentioned any of this to her beforehand. If anything, Quinn was just pissed at her friend for being such an idiot.

"Yeah, you're right… you really fucked up," Quinn states in a serious tone. "I remember Brittany… sweet girl."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious… tell me something I don't know already," Santana replies as she rolls her eyes.

"Well, it's pretty _obvious_ that you like this girl," Quinn starts off, "but like usual, you had to go and do something stupid to fuck it all up."

"Do you have a point?"

"Well, yes… yes I do," Quinn sarcastically replies. "Just freaking apologize to the girl for being _you _and go from there."

"It's not that easy. I really don't think she wants anything to do with me ever again," Santana sadly states. "Besides, you know I've never been really good with expressing my feelings."

"True… _however_, you just spent the last few hours talking about this seemingly amazing girl," Quinn states. "Honestly, I've never heard you talk about anyone like that. And for this girl to think so highly of _you_… she must be pretty special."

"She is…"

"Well, don't tell _me_ you dumbass… tell _her_," Quinn states as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Santana thinks about countering back to Quinn's snarky remark, but then realizes that her best friend does have a point. Santana has never really given anyone the opportunity to get to know her better or see her more vulnerable side. She has always been very guarded about her feelings, let alone talking about them. Hell, Quinn's known her for nearly 12 years and still doesn't know the Latina's deepest and darkest secrets. No one knows because Santana keeps everything bottled up inside.

However, if Santana ever hopes to have any type of real relationship with someone – _maybe Brittany, perhaps _– then she'll eventually have to break her walls down and let someone in.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

As promised, here is the next installment. I'm nearly finished with the last chapter so hopefully I'll be able to post it later on tonight or tomorrow morning. Thanks again for reading!

-K

**Disclaimer:** Yep… still **DON'T** own anything.


	3. A Balanced Equation

_One week later…_

During the next week while most students and professors are enjoying their summer break, Brittany is back to working her ass off, starting her first courses of graduate school. She hasn't seen nor talked to Santana. In fact, she's been doing her best to keep her mind occupied with school work and not on the fiery Latina that broke her heart.

Once she returned home from dropping Santana off last Saturday morning, of course Sam was curious and wanted to know what _really _happened between his roommate and their hot Sociology professor. Although Sam wasn't in the same class with Brittany, – _which probably would've made it more bearable when the other asshole students started talking shit about the Latina_ – he did have Santana as a professor for Race and Ethnic Relations class.

Sam knew all about Brittany's crush on Santana cuz he and the blonde were best friends and shared everything. He also knew how crude some of the guys could be with their comments and how the girls could be downright bitches. Sam knew how much this affected Brittany and just how hard it was for her to stay away from her favorite class, taught by her favorite professor. That's why Sam was thrown off a little when he came home that Saturday morning to find his former professor standing in the middle of his kitchen... wearing _Brittany's_ clothing.

When Brittany came back home, Sam could see the dejected look on her face. He immediately knew that _maybe_ something more happened between his usually jubilant sidekick and their former professor, but he didn't pry. Sam figured that if something good had happened between them, Brittany wouldn't be able to contain herself before telling him all of the details about their romantic night. However, since Brittany's mood had steadily decreased since the day before when he last saw her, Sam suspected that Brittany didn't get her fairy tale ending. Because of that, Sam didn't push Brittany to talk to him. Instead, he just hugged her and said that he would always be there for her if she needed him for anything.

* * *

So, here it is again… Friday night.

"Finn, flank right," Sam says into his headset as he makes a perfect headshot. "Watch your 20… you got a grub coming up on you."

As Sam plays _Gears of War_ online with his buddy, he maneuvers through the darkness and tries not to get eaten by the Cryll.

"Flank right… FINN!" Sam yells, just as a grub sneaks up behind his partner and saws him in half with a chainsaw.

"Dammit! My bad, Sam… I didn't see him," Finn responds after seeing his lifeless body cut into two.

"That's why I told you to flank right," Sam states exasperated.

"What does that mean?" Finn inquires while scratching his head.

"It means _go_ to your right," Sam explains.

"Oh… I get it now," Finn replies as the light bulb goes off in his head. "You wanna go again?"

"I don't know man… I feel like there's something better we could be doing," Sam states.

"Like what?" Finn asks. "Ooh, you wanna play _Army of 2_? Or how bout the new _Call of Duty_?!"

"Finn… I think I may have just figured out why we're both single and alone on a Friday night," Sam answers.

"Hmm… I think you might be right," Finn says on the other end of the receiver. "How both we meet up at Flanigan's and grab a few beers?"

"Sounds like a plan," Sam says as hears someone knocking on the door. "Meet you there in like 30?"

"Alright bro, catch ya later," Finn says, disconnecting from his Xbox Live account.

As Sam does the same, he removes his headset and makes his way towards the front door. Once the door is open, he is mildly surprised to see the person standing on the other side of it.

"Professor Lopez?" Sam questions, wondering why the Latina is at his apartment right now.

"Hello, Mr. Evans…"

"Please, call me Sam… Mr. Evans makes me sound like my father," Sam replies. Santana nods in affirmation with a tiny hint of a smile gracing her lips. "Did you want to come in for a second?"

"Um, sure… thanks," Santana says as she steps inside of the apartment.

"So, what brings you here?"

"I was wondering if Brittany was home," Santana inquires, speaking very lowly.

Almost immediately, Sam crosses his arms over his chest, feeling very defensive once he remembers how Brittany's behavior had drastically changed after whatever took place between her and their former instructor.

"No, she's not… perhaps you should leave before she gets back," Sam says as he walks towards the door to let the Latina out.

"Look Sam… I don't know how much Brittany told you about what happened last week, but I need to find her so that I can apologize," Santana states sincerely. "Please… just tell me where she is."

"Brittany won't talk to me, which is odd cuz we tell each other everything," Sam begins. "She's been different for the past week… different since you were here last. I don't know what you said or did to her, but I definitely don't appreciate it."

Santana doesn't say anything. She just stands there and listens.

"Brittany is not your average girl… she's better," Sam continues. "She finds beauty in everything, even the things that most of us would consider a lost cause. For whatever reason, she saw something in you… something that most people don't take the time to see while they're too busy objectifying you."

Santana can't help but be moved by Sam's words, knowing exactly how true they were, even after only knowing the blue-eyed blonde for a few months.

"She's special and deserves to be treated as such," Sam states. "Just in case you weren't aware… this isn't just some silly school girl crush. Brittany has legit feelings for you. If you did anything to take advantage of that… shame on you."

Santana looks down at the ground as she slowly makes her way towards the open door of Brittany and Sam's shared apartment. Maybe she should just let the blonde go. In her heart, she knows that Brittany's deserves someone much better than her; she deserves someone who's able and willing to give themselves to Brittany completely. The more Santana learns about how amazing Brittany really is, she feels foolish, knowing that she had a real shot with the blonde and blew it.

But… is Santana even really sure about what she wants for herself?

"She's at the library…" Sam finally caves, feeling sorry for the Latina. "Usually she hangs out near the Zoology section… she loves ducks."

Santana flashes a quick smile in thanks as she heads towards the elevator.

"Santana…" Sam yells out, gaining her attention again. "Brittany is like my sister… please don't hurt her again."

As Santana nods in understanding, she turns back around and enters the elevator to make her way towards the streets. As she enters her car, her sights are set on her current destination… the library.

* * *

As Brittany sits in the corner on the carpeted floor of the Zoology section in the library, she appears to be very focused on the material in her hands. The first week of grad school had been a lot harder than she imagined so she's trying to make sure that she doesn't accidentally fall behind. As Brittany listens to her iPod and continues to jot down notes for the 15 paged paper she has to write and turn in within 3 weeks, she's unaware of the atmosphere around her.

As Santana approaches the blonde that's lost in her own little world, she tries her best not to startle Brittany as she bends to tap her on her shoulder.

"Fuck me!" Brittany inadvertently yells out before slapping her hands over her mouth. As she looks around to see if anyone heard her outburst, she finally looks at the Latina kneeling before her.

Santana tries her best to suppress the laughter that's just dying to get out, she takes a step back to give Brittany some space. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"What are you doing here?" Brittany questions once her heart rate finally returns to normal.

"I was looking for you actually," Santana shyly replies.

"How did you even know I was here?" the blonde wonders, still feeling a bit defensive towards the Latina.

"I, uh… stopped by your apartment and talked to Sam," Santana hesitantly responds.

"That guppy mouth motherfucker…" Brittany mumbles under her breath.

Again, Santana has to resist the urge to burst out laughing. She's so used to the soft spoken Brittany who sounds like an angel. However, seeing _this_ version of Brittany and the potty mouth attached to her seems like it should almost be illegal. _On the other hand… bad mouth Brittany is kinda hot_, Santana thinks to herself.

"Well, I guess you found me…" Brittany states. "What do you want with me?"

"I want to apologize for my behavior the other night…" Santana begins.

"Don't worry about it... it's not a big deal," Brittany tries to say nonchalantly. "Let's just forget about it and move on with our lives."

"I can't forget about it…" Santana responds. "I acted like a total dick; you deserve better than that. All I'm asking for is a chance to explain my stupidity. After that, you can walk away or punch me in the throat…"

As Brittany mulls over her options, she doesn't miss the hopeful look present on the Latina's face.

"Fine… you've got 5 minutes," Brittany replies.

* * *

After Brittany agreed to hear Santana out, the two move to a study room in the library where they can have a bit more privacy and not have to worry about whispering.

"Okay, so… I've never been good at talking about my feelings," Santana begins. "Furthermore, when it comes to relationships or anything relating to them… I suck."

As Brittany nods her head in understanding, Santana continues.

"To be completely honest… hanging out with you the other night, watching movies and eating pizza, was _by far_ one of the best nights of my life…" Santana states, "… until I had to go and fuck it all up."

Santana looks down at the ground, shame coursing through her body.

"When it comes to sex, I've never experienced it when feelings are involved," Santana explains. "Usually when I meet a hot chick, we hook up for the night and then say our goodbyes. I've never had someone stay the night before nor have I ever wanted to stay at someone's till the morning."

"That's really sad, Santana…" Brittany states.

"I know… that's kind of the point," Santana continues. "People usually don't _like_ me; usually… they only want me for one night. I never thought that I'd be good enough or be able to offer someone more than a one night stand," Santana pauses, trying to keep her emotions in check. "I knew that you had feelings for me. Because of that, – _and the fact that I was very drunk, horny, and lonely_ – I tried to take advantage of you and the situation. For that, I'm truly sorry Brittany."

Silence fills the room as Brittany processes everything Santana just said. She appreciates how candid the Latina was while explaining why she's so messed up when it comes to _feelings_.

"I don't get you..." Brittany finally says. As Santana raises an eyebrow up, the blonde continues. "I mean, you're smart, witty, and incredibly beautiful – _among other things_ – yet you have such a negative perception of yourself." Santana opens her mouth to interject, but nothing comes out. "Santana... how do you expect to ever really feel something for someone else when you won't allow yourself to feel _anything_?"

Santana thinks long and hard about Brittany's words. For being 6 years her junior, she felt the blonde's statement was quite profound.

"In class, you're so confident and intriguing. You have so much passion about what you're teaching, which shows by the way you carry yourself," Brittany compliments, unknowingly making Santana's heart rate increase. "By yourself though... you're just as scared and insecure like the rest of us," she concludes.

After everything sinks in, Santana comes to a realization. "Man... I'm really fucked up, huh?"

"Maybe just a little," Brittany says teasingly, bringing her index finger and thumb together. "I don't think you're a _complete_ lost cause though."

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Santana asks hopefully.

Brittany closes her eyes and takes a deep, long breath before slowly letting it out. "I guess so," she replies, opening her eyes and finally meeting Santana's soft gaze. Both girls exchange a warm smile.

"Have you eaten yet?" Santana ponders, wondering if she should push her luck. Once Brittany shakes her head no, the Latina continues. "If you let me, I would love to cook dinner for you... no strings attached."

"Is your roommate gonna be home?" Brittany wonders.

"No... she's out for the night."

"Hmm... I'm not sure if that's such a good idea then," the blonde responds, trying to not put herself in a vulnerable situation with Santana again.

"I promise I'll behave," Santana states, holding her hands up in defense. "Just dinner... that's it."

"Alright, fine... just dinner though," Brittany compromises.

"No desert?" Santana says, wiggling her eyebrows. Once she receives an unimpressed look from Brittany, she quickly retracts her previous statement. "Guess it's too early to joke about that?" Santana nervously chuckles out. After she gets another pointed look from the blonde, she finally gets the hint.

* * *

Once Santana and Brittany arrive at the Latina's house, they engage in light conversation while Santana prepares a 4-course meal. Throughout the conversation, Brittany starts to feel more like herself again. The more the two of them talk, the more comfortable the blonde begins to feel around her former professor. For Santana, the more she learns about Brittany, the more she feels her walls slowly coming down.

After the girls finish their meal, Santana is dreading having to say goodnight to the blonde.

"This was really nice, Santana... I'm glad we did this," Brittany says as she walks towards the front door. "Maybe we can be friends after all," she states as she holds her hand out.

As Santana connects her hand with Brittany's in a hearty handshake, she feels a slight spark of electricity run through her body. It's at this point that she realizes that being Brittany's friend isn't enough.

"I don't want to be your friend," Santana hesitantly speaks out. As she sees the pout beginning to form on Brittany's face, she finishes her thought. "I don't think I can be just your friend."

As Brittany just stands there, her hand still grasped in the Latina's, Santana continues.

"I suck when it comes to feelings," she re-iterates, "but maybe that's because I've never been with someone that's made me wanna try. But then again... not everyone's you."

"Santana, I..."

"Before you tell me what a bad idea this is, just let me finish," Santana pleads. Once she gets a slight nod from the blonde, she continues. "You'd be crazy to take a chance on me; you're way too good for me." She pauses momentarily to look Brittany directly in her crystal blue eyes. "But, if you're willing... I'd really like to try and be the kind of person that you deserve."

Brittany just stands there, feeling a little speechless. She really wants to believe Santana, but a part of her still feels guarded and wonders if this is just another one of the older woman's lines to get into her pants. As Santana observes the hesitation in Brittany's eyes, she thinks of what more she could possibly say or do to show the blonde how serious she is.

"The first time I saw you, sitting in the front row of my class, I nearly lost my shit," Santana continues. "Never in my life have I met someone as breathtakingly beautiful as you. The first time we locked eyes, I had to force myself to look away for fear that I would get caught staring. But then, when you smiled at me... I knew I was in trouble."

As Brittany thinks back to that Fall day when she first stepped foot into her last class of the day, Santana continues to reminisce while gently stroking her thumb across the back of Brittany's hand.

"You were wearing a light blue t-shirt that had 2 T-Rex's trying to give each other a high five, but couldn't cuz their arms were too short," Santana giggles out. Brittany smiles in return. "I thought it was so cute and totally suited you, even though I didn't know anything about you. When I heard you speak though, I knew that the semester would be torture cuz your angelic voice is just so easy to get lost in."

Brittany is at a loss for words. She can't believe that Santana even remembers that tiny detail from their first meeting. _Maybe she is serious_, the blonde thinks to herself.

"The truth is, I've thought about you a lot Brittany… even when I wasn't supposed to," Santana earnestly states. "Because I was your teacher though, whatever feelings I had for you had to be stowed away. It's inappropriate and very unprofessional for a teacher to think about her student in a _more than friends_ context. I never had to worry about it before until you came along."

_I guess it wasn't just me that felt something all of this time_, Brittany wonders to herself.

"When you stopped coming to class, I missed you. I carried on with my lectures, hoping that maybe you were just running late. But when you never came, I got upset," Santana states. "Don't think that I didn't notice when you weren't there… I _always_ noticed."

Santana then laces her and Brittany's fingers together while taking a step closer to the blonde.

"I want you, Brittany… I want you for more than just a one night stand," Santana whispers while looking deep into Brittany's eyes, seeing them widen with this new revelation. Santana then takes another step towards the blonde, invading her personal space. "And unless you stop me… I'm gonna kiss you now."

Brittany subconsciously licks her lips while taking no action to move away from the Latina. As Santana stands on her tip toes and tilts her head forward, Brittany's eyes inadvertently close on their own, anticipating the feeling of Santana's juicy lips on hers.

And just like that, it happens… _magic._

* * *

As Brittany and Santana's lips meet in a _proper_ kiss, a tiny whimper leaves the blonde's mouth. Upon hearing this, Santana moans at the wonderful sensation of _really_ getting to kiss Brittany and Brittany actually kissing her back. As their kiss becomes more passionate, it's Brittany who invites her tongue to join the party first, grazing across Santana's lower lip, begging for entrance. Once it's granted, both girls revel at feeling of their tongues dancing together.

As Santana cups Brittany's face with both of her hands, she gently pushes her backwards until the blonde's back is flush against the front door. Brittany's hands immediately wrap around Santana's lithe body, drawing her closer so that their clothed chests are pressed tightly against each other. Santana is the first one to break the kiss, needing oxygen to keep herself from passing out. As Brittany intakes deep breaths of air, Santana takes the opportunity to attack her neck with kisses. Once she finds her pulse point, she greedily sucks on it, eliciting another whimper from the taller girl.

"Tell me you want me to stop and I will," Santana says breathlessly against Brittany's skin.

"I-I want…" Brittany starts to say but can't seem to form a coherent thought. As her head continues to be in the state of dizziness that it's in, she tries again. "I want… I want you to t-take me to you bedroom."

Hearing those words leave Brittany's mouth immediately stops Santana in her tracks. While her chest in heavily inhaling and exhaling, she looks up and meets Brittany's lust-filled eyes.

"A-are you sure?" Santana stutters out, trying to keep her arousal in check. She wants to make sure that Brittany really wants this… wants _her_. She doesn't want to make the blonde feel like she was just using her to get off. Santana wants to make sure that Brittany knows that whatever happens tonight, she sees a future with her. "We don't have to do anything more than this if you don't want to. We don't have to rush… I'm not going anywhere."

As Brittany's breathing starts to even out, she lifts up her hand and brushes a stray piece of hair out of Santana's face.

"Santana… you've been stuck in my head for the past 5 months," Brittany starts to say. "I'm done waiting…"

With that being said, Brittany lunges forward and attacks Santana's lips with her own. In a sudden movement, the blonde is able to turn them around so that Santana's back is now against the door. With Santana supported against the door, Brittany moves her hands down to the Latina's thighs and lifts her off of the ground. Santana instantly wraps her legs around Brittany's torso, rubbing her drenched core against Brittany's clothed stomach.

"Fuck… that's hot!" Santana exclaims, excitement coursing through her while being held in Brittany's arms. "First door on the left… NOW!"

As Brittany eagerly rushes towards the door in question, Santana assists in opening it before her back suddenly hits her king size bed. Brittany momentarily breaks away from Santana as she quickly closes and locks the door. She then crawls on top of Santana and begins to kiss her hungrily. As Santana tangles her hands into Brittany's hair, Brittany uses hers to explore the Latina's body. As Brittany starts to gently kneed Santana's supple breasts through her shirt, both girls come to the same conclusion of their clothing being a nuisance for further pleasure.

Brittany slowly detaches her lips from the Latina and sits back on her knees, straddling Santana's thighs. As Santana sits up with her, she attaches her hands to the bottom of Brittany's shirt and lifts it up and over her head. After the offending garment of clothing is tossed somewhere in the room, Santana takes a second to stare at Brittany's chiseled stomach.

"God… you're so fucking beautiful," Santana says in awe while brushing her fingers across Brittany's abs.

Brittany then leans in and connects their lips in a soft, sensual kiss. As her hands gently rub up and down Santana's sides, she gathers the bottom of the Latina's shirt and tugs it over her head so that their even. As Brittany leans back to admire the view, Santana feels a slight blush threatening to appear. When it comes to sexual situations, Santana isn't shy at all. Yet, having someone – _or Brittany, to be more specific_ – take the time to truly look at her and appreciate her body is something that the Latina had never experienced before.

"You're not so bad yourself," Brittany says as she delicately runs her index finger down the crevice between Santana's breasts. Santana shivers under her touch, arousal shooting straight down to where she needs Brittany's fingers the most. As Brittany roughly cups Santana's breasts in her hands, she leans in until her lips are right against the Latina's ear. "I want to feel all of you," she whispers.

At this point, Santana's mind explodes. She needs to get some real skin-to-skin contact now before dies from being overly aroused. Santana then roughly crashes her lips into Brittany's while bringing her hands around the blonde's back. Once she finds the clasp of Brittany's bar, she expertly unhooks it within seconds, not wanting to waste any more time than needed. Once Brittany's bra is discarded, Santana is eager to take a peek. She's definitely not complaining about the sight in front of her. As Santana reaches around her back to remove her own bra, a milky-colored hand stops her.

"Here… let me," Brittany simply says. Once she gets a nod from the Latina, she reaches both hands around Santana's slender frame and releases her breasts from captivity. Once Brittany throws the bra across the room, she wastes no time in attaching her lips around Santana's erect nipple.

"Mmm…" Santana moans out in pleasure.

As Brittany greedily sucks on Santana's left breast, she uses her right hand to play with the other so that it's not forgotten. Brittany then flicks her tongue back and forth several times before switching to the other breast. Santana squeezes her eyes shut, getting lost in the moment. She can't remember the last time someone made her feel this good.

After Brittany makes Santana's nipples feel ultra-sensitive, Santana decides that it's her turn to have a little fun. Detaching Brittany's lips away from her twins, she joins their lips together again in a searing kiss before pulling away and attacking Brittany's chest. Once Brittany feels that they are both even, she slowly lays Santana down on her back, bringing their bare chests together. Both girls moan loudly at the new sensation.

As Brittany and Santana continuing making out, Santana fumbles with the button on Brittany's jeans, needing to feel more of the blonde. Knowing what Santana wants but not quite ready to give it up so easily, Brittany decides to tease the Latina a little bit. Taking Santana's hand in her own, Brittany guides it into her jeans and straight to her center.

"Oh my God…" Santana states in shock, feeling how drenched Brittany's panties are. "Did I really make you this wet?" she questions, unable to believe the state of the taller girl's arousal.

"Yeah…" Brittany says bashfully, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious while hovering over her former instructor. "I can't help it though… you're just so fucking beautiful."

Santana pauses for a second, feeling in complete awe of the woman above her. It boggles her mind how Brittany can be a tease one minute and be all cute and shy the next minute. To Santana, Brittany was the perfect combination of sweet and sexy.

"You're really amazing, ya know that?" Santana rhetorically states.

Before Brittany can even think about responding, Santana uses whatever strength she has to flip them over so that she is now on top of the blonde. Santana then leans down and places feather-light kisses all over Brittany's face. She then moves down to her neck, between her breasts, and across her stomach as her hands are finally able to undo the un-cooperative button. Santana then unzips the skin-tight jeans before slowly peeling them off of Brittany's legs.

Santana then traces the outline of Brittany's panties while looking into the blonde's lust-filled eyes. After Brittany's jerks her hips up a couple of times, Santana loops her fingers through the garment and pulls them away from Brittany's core. Seeing Brittany completely naked, sprawled out on her bed, does something to Santana. At first she's in shock and unable to do anything except stare at the blonde's glistening core while blinking rapidly to make sure she's not dreaming. Once she's finally able to stop gawking and make direct eye contact with Brittany again, something inside her snaps and she goes into a frenzy, removing her own jeans and panties in record time.

Once the last bit of clothing is shed from her body, Santana crawls back on top of Brittany, straddling one of her thighs. When Santana makes brief contact with Brittany's core with her thigh, the blonde lets out a high-pitch whimper. Without warning, Santana press her thigh harder against Brittany until she develops a nice rhythm. Once Brittany starts rocking her hips at a steady pace, she makes contact with Santana's center and instantly feels the wetness coat her thigh.

"Mhmm… are you wet for me baby," Brittany says in a dangerously low tone. Santana is so turned on that her mind barely registers what the blonde said.

"Fuck yeah, baby…" Santana finally manages to reply. "You make me so fucking wet…"

Feeling a little more confidence, Brittany continues on. "Oh yeah… how wet?" Brittany questions as she presses harder against Santana.

"Ohhh, shit…" Santana yells out, throwing her head back, "… wetter than anyone's ever made me!"

"R-really?" Brittany questions, looking up at Santana with a surprised expression.

Feeling Brittany's movements slow down exponentially, Santana tilts her head back forward to see the blonde looking at her, waiting for a response. Santana stops her ministrations all together as she stares back at Brittany.

"Really…" she confirms, "no one has ever made me feel this good before."

"How can that be… you haven't even had an orgasm yet?!"

"I know… maybe it's because I really care about you," Santana begins. "This means something to me, Britt… _you_ mean something to me," she confesses, lacing their fingers together. "This isn't just sex to me… it's the beginning of something wonderful."

A bashful smile falls upon Brittany's face. As she leans up to capture Santana's lips, the two of them begin slowly rocking her hips together, creating a light friction. As they continue to share soft, sensual kisses, neither of the girls really know what to expect next. Santana, however, decides to take the reins.

"Not to ruin the moment or anything…" Santana says in between kisses, "but I really don't want you to come on my thigh… I want you to come in my mouth."

_Well hot damn!_

As Brittany eagerly nods her head, Santana smirks to herself as she slivers down the blonde's body until she is staring at her target. With Brittany watching in anticipation, Santana dives head first into her center. As Santana uses her tongue to make long, slow strokes through Brittany's folds, the blonde throws her head back in pleasure and tightly grips the bedsheets.

"Holy shit… you're so good at that," Brittany exclaims. This only eggs Santana on further.

Santana continues lick Brittany's core up and down until she stops to suck on her tiny bundle of nerves. While Brittany's head continues to spin, Santana uses her free hand to work through the blonde's folds before entering her with 2 fingers.

"Fuck…" Brittany yells out lout. "Don't stop baby… please don't stop."

"Mmmm…" Santana hums out, causing vibrations to shoot through Brittany's core. "You taste so fucking good…"

As Santana continues to pump in and out of Brittany, she feels her falls tightening around her fingers. Santana then pulls out her fingers and shoves her tongue as deep into Brittany as it will go, using her fingers to continue the stimulation on the taller girl's clit.

"Holy fucking hell!" Brittany exclaims as she feels her eyeballs starting to roll towards the back of her head. "I-I'm about… I'm gonna c-c-commmmeeeeee!"

As Brittany's hips jut forward, a warm, sticky substance begins to fill Santana's mouth. Santana continues to work her tongue in and out of Brittany until she comes down from her high. Once her body tremors cease, Santana laps up the remnants of Brittany's arousal before shimming up her body and lying beside the spent blonde.

"Wow…" is all Brittany can say after that mind-blowing orgasm.

"Yeah… wow is right," Santana echoes. "That was amazing…"

"Totally…"

"So that's what making love feels like," Santana casually states. When she looks over at Brittany and sees a questioning look on her face, realization of what she just said hits her. "Not that I was implying that you're like in love with me or anything… I just meant that—"

Santana's words are cut short by the feeling of Brittany's mouth on hers. As Brittany lightly moans, tasting herself on the Latina, she slowly pulls away.

"I know what you meant," the blonde simply states, easing Santana's rambling. Santana smiles in return.

"By the way… you have quite the potty mouth, Miss Pierce," Santana jokingly states.

"Yeah… well, I blame you," Brittany retorts. "Speaking of… it's your turn now."

As Brittany starts to sloppily kiss Santana's neck, the Latina gently pushes her back.

"What's wrong?" Brittany questions.

"Nothing… nothing at all," Santana happily responds. "I know you're exhausted. They'll be plenty of time for me later…"

"Are you sure?" Brittany says through a yawn, feeling the effects of the day and the activities from moments ago sink in.

"Yeah… I'm sure," Santana states sincerely. "Get some rest babe," she says as she wraps her arm around Brittany's torso.

Brittany closes her eyes and snuggles in closer to the Latina. Santana places a light kiss to Brittany's forehead before closing her eyes and letting sleep finally take her.

* * *

At some point during the early hours of Saturday morning arrive, both girls find themselves awake and still completely naked. As both girls lie in bed staring at each other, wrapped up in each other's arms, they decide to make the most of the present situation.

Needless to say, Santana received the greatest orgasm of her life… thanks to Brittany.

* * *

A few hours later, Brittany sneaks out of the room while Santana remains sleeping. As she makes her way into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, she nearly dies when she hears another voice behind her.

"Hello, Miss Pierce…" Quinn casually states.

"Fuck me!" Brittany yells out, nearly dropping the glass in her hand.

"I'm pretty sure Santana already did that, judging by your attire," Quinn sarcastically replies.

Looking down at said attire, Brittany suddenly feels slightly embarrassed, only being dressed in her panties and one of Santana's t-shirts.

"Professor Fabray… you scared the crap outta me," Brittany says once her heart rate evens out. "I didn't know you were home yet."

"I didn't know I was supposed to announce myself when I arrived back at _my_ house," Quinn fires back.

"No, you don't… I didn't mean it like that," Brittany responds, panic present in her voice.

"Brittany… I'm just fucking with you," Quinn says with a smirk on her face. Brittany can definitely see why Quinn and Santana get along so well, despite their odd terms of endearment for each other. "Since you're here, I'm assuming that Santana finally got her head out of her ass…"

"Yeah… I guess you can say that."

"Good… I'm happy for you guys," Quinn sincerely states. "I know she can be difficult at times – _well, most of the_ time – but I think you're a really good fit for her. Whatever you're doing… keep it up."

And just like that, Quinn disappears down the hallway and into her room.

As Brittany grabs her glass, she makes her way back to Santana's room and slips back into bed.

"Hey…" Santana sleepily says.

"Hi…"

"I thought you might've left…" Santana says lowly.

"Naw… I just went to get some water," Brittany replies, brushing a stray piece of hair behind Santana's ear. "I wouldn't have left without telling you. Besides… you're my ride."

As Brittany smirks at the Latina, Santana forms her best pout. Loving this new side of Santana, Brittany leans in and closes the gap between their lips. As they exchange soft kisses, Brittany reluctantly pulls away. Although she would love to kiss Santana all day, she has just one unanswered question left.

"So… what does this mean?" Brittany slowly states. "Like, what happens now?"

"Well… it depends," Santana vaguely replies.

"On?"

"It depends on what your answer is to my question," Santana states. When she sees Brittany scrunch up her eyebrows, she continues. "Will you go out with me tonight… like, on a date?"

The instant smile that forms on Brittany's face is all the response Santana needs. Eventually she steals a kiss from Santana and whispers out a _"yes"_ for confirmation.

"So… does that mean we're dating?" Brittany wonders.

"I would hope so," Santana cheekily replies.

"Good…" Brittany begins, "… cuz I can't wait to fuck you on your desk."

As Santana's eyes nearly pop out of her head, Brittany giggles to herself. Making Santana blush has become one of her new favorite things. Seeing the blonde practically double over from laughter, Santana playfully rolls her eyes at her.

"Such a potty mouth…" Santana says as she shakes her head at the blonde. "What did I get myself into?"

As Brittany smiles at her, Santana is content in this moment. With Brittany, she doesn't feel the need to run or look for the closest exit. So… she doesn't. Instead, she wraps her arms around Brittany and smiles back at her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And there you have it! Sorry this last part was a little late. Hope you all enjoyed this short little story. My next posting will be the update for **You and Me**… I promise . Thanks again for reading, reviewing, following, and/or favoriting me or any of my stories. Also, I would like to say thanks to all of my guests that leave reviews that I can't respond to. I think you should all just make a quick little account so I can talk to you as well

Till next time,

-Kris

**Disclaimer:** **NOT** one thing do I own (except for the mistakes… I'll fix those later).


End file.
